


Mike's Journal

by Lisa_Boon1966



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Boon1966/pseuds/Lisa_Boon1966
Summary: It's 1965 and Mike is itching to get out of Texas and head out to California. This is his journal his thoughts and feeling about leaving the only place he has known and finding new friends and adventurers along the way. NOT SLASH!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't know if this is allowed on this sight or not. If it's not can someone please tell me? I'm still new to this sight.)

May 13, 1965

Dear Journal,

This is weird to be doing such a girly thing, writing in a journal I mean, I got you to write songs in after all but I don't know, it'll be nice to have something to write my own thoughts and dreams in. I want to get out of here, go someplace where people might appreciate my music.

You don't even know where 'here' is do you book? 'Here' is Texas. I live in a house with my Ma, my two younger sisters, and my younger brothers. Gabriella is the oldest at 24 she's already married and has a house that she's renting from some neighbors. Her husband is nice and I'm happy for them. I'm going to be a uncle soon, least that's what Gabby said. I'm next in age. I'm 21. I can't wait for June. I told Ma that I'd stay until Ruth, graduated and could help out. You see dad ran off right after Charlie, my younger brother was born, Charlie wasn't even a year old yet and dad left. He left us kids at his sister Kate's house while he went to work. He'd do that when ma and Gabby where to busy to watch us proper, and he never came back. Oh well his lose I guess. After dad left Gabby dropped out of school to look after the house and Charlie so Ma could go to work.

My dream is to get out of Texas and go to California. That's where it's happening. I'm going to play my guitar and sing, maybe play harmonica like Dylan. New singers get discovered every day. I'll get discovered some day and then it'll show everyone. 

Right now though I'm saving up everything thing I can and dreaming about getting away. I had a job at Justin's, that's the auto body shop in town, he paid me 13.50 a week to help out full time Monday through Friday then from nine AM to one on Saturdays. I say had because last week I got 'let go' because the owner has a relative coming and needs a job. I almost have enough saved up to go and it doesn't seem fair to anyone to ask if I can have a job just for a month. Ma said that I should have enough money saved up for at least a months rent on a apartment and utilities before I think about moving out. Common sense, something my little sister Ruth says I have a lot of. Beverly, my other sister said that although I have common sense, I have an ability to lose my cool and blow up at people sometimes. If people weren't so dumb then maybe I wouldn't need to lose it?

Anyway, it's late and I need to be up early.

Michael.

 

May 16, 1965

Dear Journal,

Ma got after me today for not going out to find a new job. Even after I told her why I decided not to she got that look in her eye and told me that I had best get a job for the last month or I would not go to California. Charlie and Ruth started laughing till I kicked Charlie in the leg. That got me sent up to the bedroom. I'm 21 years old and still getting sent up to my room. Well I'm getting getting out, I'll climb out the window. I'll write in a bit.

Okay, I'm out in the barn in the hay loft writing by flash light. Ma's right though. I do need to save up more money. I've been saving for four years and I want to buy a car or something to get out West. My question is how the heck can I save up money to get a car and rent for a month in a month?

Guess I'll start looking for a new job tomorrow.

Now the question is how to get back into the house with out waking Ma up.

Michael.

 

May 20, 1965

Dear Journal,

Today was Charlie's birthday, his 16 today so we had a small party. Aunt Kate and her daughters came over to celebrate with us as well as a few of Charlie's friends from school. Ma had to work as did Ruth so I baked his birthday cake for him. I made the top secret chocolate cake in to a sheet cake and frosted it. Charlie seemed to like it, I was just happy that it turned out well. I got slightly detracted with trying to help Gabby hang up decorations and next thing we knew there was a burnt smell in the air. Yeah, I burnt it a little bit. With frosting on it I don't think anyone noticed it.

I got a job interview at a restaurant for tomorrow so I hope I get it.

We'll see.

Michael.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. I hope you like it.

May 24, 1965

Dear Journal,

I got the job. I don't know how, but I got it. I start next Tuesday at six O' clock in the morning. I'll be getting tips as well as a pay check so I hope I can save up quicker. I may have to push moving until July but that's alright I guess, might go after the 4th. There is no way I'm missing the picnic we do every 4th of July.

It's so hot tonight that I'm sleeping outside on a blanket instead of inside. Fist time I did that Ma thought I was sleep walking again and wondered outside. I use to sleepwalk a lot when I was younger and I'd always wake up in closets. Ma got so worried that I'd wonder off or something that she started to place cans and stuff all around so that way if I did start sleepwalking she'd hear it and she'd be able to wake me up or whatever before I hurt myself.

I love hearing the crickets chirping. Some nights, if I'm lucky I can hear an owl hooting but tonight I guess I'm not lucky I can just hear the crickets.

Michael.

June 14, 1965

Dear Journal,

Sorry I haven't written in a few days it has been busy with my new job and the rest of the kids out of school. Why did I just say sorry to a notebook for not writing? Do you have feelings? Hmm something to ponder I guess....or not. Anyway.

We've fallen into a routine of sorts. I get up first and start the coffee and go take care of the three horses and the two milk cows that we have. By the time I get back in Ma is up and making breakfast something quick like a pot of oatmeal with caned peaches or eggs. Then she steps out to take care of the chickens we have as I wake up the siblings and get them ready for the day and keep an eye on breakfast. by the time they're ready and the table is set Ma's back and we eat. I pack my lunch and Ma drops me off at work and goes to her job. She picks me up again at six in the evening when my shift is done then we go home and she starts supper while I help Charlie with the evening chores and Ruth helps Ma with supper. Then we eat and I play around on my guitar until bed then we go to bed and repeat the whole thing the next day. I get the second weekend of the month off plus every other Friday so it's not to bad.

Yesterday a girl came in to the diner all alone and sat down. I went over to get her order and was surprised to see that it was Sarah. Sarah was the cutest girl in my grade, still is to be honest. She has blond hair and blue eyes that when she laughs she closes her eyes. And her smile, I'd do anything to see that smile. Anyway I was shocked to see her because I haven't seen her since we graduated three years ago. She wanted to talk but I was working obviously, so she asked when my brake was and she come back then and we'd talk. I told her that I had a half hour lunch brake at one O' clock so Sarah said she'd come by at one. Then she ordered and said that she'd see me at one. Lunch time rolled around and I'm waiting for her at the counter with my packed lunch and I'm thinking that she might not show, but she did! Right when I was getting worried she showed up! She bought lunch and we got to talking. I told her about playing my guitar and writing songs and my dream to get to California and she told me about her dream of going to New York to be a dancer. I told her that I didn't know she danced she laughed and said that she has been dancing since she was ten then she asked how long I've been playing music. Since I was seventeen I told her. She got this weird look on her face before asking me if I was the ghost in the school auditorium. My confusion must've shown because she said that some nights when her and Annie, her best friend, would be walking by after school they'd hear music coming form the auditorium. Annie said that it was haunted and she was never going in there again. I laughed and said that yes, the 'ghost' was indeed me. I'd go there to practice before I had to go home. Sarah swatted my arm and informed me that Annie missed out on the Senior play that year because of me. Woops. I told her that if they just stuck their head into the place they'd see that it was me so I don't really see how it's my fault. Sarah laughed then said that I had a point.

I'm tinkering around for a song and well this is all I have so far. 

"Then I saw her face

Now I'm a believer

no hesitates in my head" 

It's not the best but I'll work on it.

A crash just came from outside and I can hear Ruth hollering at someone so I best go and see what's going on.

Michael.


	3. Chapter 3

June 18, 1963 

Dear Journal, 

My feet are killing me. Being on my feet all day hurts. I'm upstairs right now looking out the window. I really like our bedroom. I say our room because I share the room with Charlie. I'd like to get my own place someday and not live at home guess I'll do that when I get to California. 

Ruth is graduating in a few days from high school and although she would love to go to college, Ma is very big on women getting a higher education, we just don't have the money for her to go. It's kind of sad, none of us have a college education and Ma really wanted each and every one of us to go to college for at least a year. Maybe once I get to California I can take some classes? We'll have to see I guess.   

After supper tonight I helped Ma with some sewing. Yes I can sew and cook. With Gabby out of the house someone had to help Ma with cooking and it's not like we can really go out and buy new pants if ours get ripped at the knee or socks if they get a hole in them. It can be exhausting at times, but good practice for when I start my own family someday. If I start my own family. Aww, dang it, now I sound like a girl, great. Good thing no one is going to be reading this. I hope. Anyway, no girl here in Texas would give me the time of day if I asked let along say yes if I asked them on a date. We're too poor. Well, Sarah might now, I don't know. I haven't seen her since we had lunch together. Maybe if I see her again I'll ask her out. Not sure what we'll do but can't hurt to ask first. 

Anyway, I was talking about my bedroom. It's not that big to be honest, two twin beds and a window take up most of the space. A small closet takes up the rest of the space. And we have a window that looks out to the East and the barn so we can see the sun coming up. Right below the window id the back porch roof. That's how I get out when I don't want people seeing me. I go out onto the roof and dangle then just drop off. It's not that far off the ground, I think the worst thing I have done while doing that maneuver is broken my left ankle, now that ankle hurts right before a big rain storm. Think I learned my lesson? Nope, I still do it. If I sneak out at night I almost always grab my pillow and a blanket so when I return I can go to the hay loft and sleep. I don't do a lot of sneaking out to be honest. Some nights I'll sneak out to go fishing or to just think. Once I snuck out to see a girl, yeah that did not end well. 

Well Charlie just came up stairs and crawled into bed so I'll head to bed as well. 

Michael. 

June 23, 1965 

Dear Journal, 

Ruth graduates tonight! I'm so proud of her. Ma gave her the customary watch that all of us Nesmiths get when we graduate from high school. Her party is this weekend. Just family and some of her high school friends and teachers. I hope the weather is nice, I think it will be. We got thunderstorms in May that broke the hot spell that we had. 

I talked to Ma and told her that I was shooting to be leaving July 7th she didn't like the sound of it but couldn't really tell me no, especially since I finally got a truck. Our next door neighbor Mr. Cook was selling his old 60s pickup truck so I bought that for 200$. It works fine I think. I don't think Mr. Cook would really sell me a junk truck. 

Sorry this is so short. I need to get ready to go to Ruth's graduation.   

Michael. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it.

June 25, 1965

Dear Journal,

I am so tired I can't see straight. Judith, our cook, quit working today, she just walked out right when we got really busy with supper so I jumped on the line and took over for cooking because no one else did. There was a few bumps, but I think I did pretty well concertinaing I haven't been trained as a line cook. The boss is not to happy with Judith I wonder if she's going to be having her job back. I also got more days so I'll be working almost non stop until the 4th I told my boss that I was going out to California on the 7th depending on how much money I've saved up. He seemed to understand and said that he was disappointed that I wasn't going to be staying longer. 

I have 300$ saved up I would've had 500$, but I had to buy the truck.

If the moon was really made out of cheese I wonder what kind of cheese it would be? Would you be able to eat it with crackers.

Anyway, I'm going to bed before I write something really weird.

Michael.

 

July 5, 1965

Dear Journal,

Two more days until I head West...or more West I guess. The 4th was a blast. Aunt Kate came over with Lucy and Clara for a BBQ and so did Gabby and her husband, for a little bit anyway.  Aunt Kate brought baked beans and corn on the cob that us 'kids' had to shuck. I went into town the day before and got some firecrackers for us to let off and then later on that night we went into town and saw the fireworks. After we went back to the farm and had homemade ice cream. Nothing is better on the 4th of July then homemade ice cream, I don't think anyway. As we where cleaning up a little bit I said that it was hot and Clara, the little imp, went and put some ice down my shirt! So I got her back by taking a cup and filling it with ice water and dumping it on her head then everyone else got in on it and we had a good water fight with each other. So, yeah we had fun. After we got done with the cleaning up The girls and Aunt Kate spent the night and left this morning. Charlie and I cleaned up the rest of the yard and did the out side chores whole Ma and the girls cleaned up inside. Today is wash day as well so we pitched in on that. We still done have an electric washer so we have to do everything by wringer washer and hang it on the line. It's hard work and takes most of the day if Ma thinks we need to wash the sheets and blankets, Thankfully she decided that they can wait a while. I just realized that the next time wash day comes around I won't be here, I'll be on my way out to California. 

Great, I'm homesick and I haven't even left home yet.

Michael.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

July 8, 1965 

Dear Journal, 

Hello. I'm out! I'm out of my town, but not out of Texas yet. I'm in a town called Dalhart. I left later then I wanted to a little after One O' clock in the afternoon instead of eight in the morning like I wanted to. I had to do some stuff before I could leave. Anyway, I'm on my way to California! Ma packed me some stuff to last for a little bit but once I get to California I'm going to have to start looking around a clubs and other places and see if I can get playing in any of them and look for a job as well, I can't just not work. Wonder what job I should get...being a water seems like the best shot, but I can fix cars too and I'm not that bad a babysitting...but how many parents wants some twenty one year old guy looking after their kids? 

I working some more on the song I'm writing 

_Then I saw her face  
_

_Now I'm a believer  
_

_Not a trace  
_

_of doubt in my mind  
_

_I fell in love  
_

_I'm a believer  
_

Yeah, That's all I got, not much but better then what I had. 

Anyway, I'm going to find something to eat, take a shower and then go to bed. I'm going to try to get an early start tomorrow morning. 

Michael. 

 

July 11, 1965 

Dear Journal, 

I'm in Moab Utah and I'm stuck here for a while. The pick up decided to conk out on me and I don't know what's wrong with it. I looked at the engine and everything, it looked fine but the mechanic said that he wanted to look at it so I'm letting him. He doesn't know how long it will take but he said that I should be back on the road in two or three hours. 

I thought I'd take the long way to California. Heck, I don't even know where in California I want to go. Guess we'll just see what happens. 

I'm at the library right now thought that I could kill some time here until they fix my truck. Might go out and play my guitar and see what happens, I might get some money, the repairs are going to set me back a bit. Oh well, can't help that. I found some post cards that I'll mail to Ma and Aunt Kate. Before I left Ma gave me an address book with all the relatives addresses written down in it, I don't think I'll keep in contact with any of them, besides Aunt Kate of course.  Not that I don't want to, but Aunt Kate is more of a letter writer then anyone else in the family. 

I'm going to go out and see how much I can make playing music. 

I'll write when I can. 

Michael. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

July 14, 1965 

Dear Journal, 

I'm on the road again. Finally. I'm in Las Vegas Nevada, hopping to wait until it cools off a little to try to get through the dessert. I got a good amount of money playing in a bar last night so I have gas and food for a while. I hope once I get to California gigs will be good, but who knows what kind of music they play out there? I play country, it's what I grew up on, but maybe I should learn some rock and roll songs just in case? I'll have to think about that. 

I'm going to go and poke around and see what I can see, maybe send a postcard to ma and them. 

Mike 

 

July 20, 1965 

Dear Journal, 

Well I made it to California. Finally, took longer then I needed to because I got turned around and went North instead of West, but I caught myself before I got to far. I was greeted with rain. Right now I'm in yet another road side motel writing. I guess I could work on that song a little bit more but there are other people around and I don't want someone pounding on the door or walls telling me to be quiet. I don't know how far I am from Los Angeles, but I don't think I'm too far. I should get there by tomorrow, I hope. 

I called Ma once I got a room and she almost blew my ear drum out with all her hollering. Said I should of had the decency to call her as well as writing letters. I guess she's right, but that doesn't give her the right to yell in my ear, it's still ringing.  I gave Aunt Kate a call as well, she didn't yell but she did give me an ear full about how I worried them with no phone calls. Oops. Oh well, I called them and now they don't need to worry that I'm dead or something. 

I wonder what Sarah is doing? 

This motel is 'hip' it has a TV! I'm going to see whats on.  

 Mike

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did have SNAP in the 1960s, it started in 1939.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter. If you do like it or don't, don't hesitate to leave feed back.

August 4, 1965 

Dear Journal, 

I'm living out of my truck. I'm broke. Completely broke. Well, no I take that back, I have a dollar on me. One dollar. This sucks. What's that saying people say 'When you're down the only way to go is up' or something like that. I got some applications for a fry cook at an In-N-Out and a host job at a club.  Fingers crossed that I get something. 

Mike. 

August 12, 1965 

Dear Journal, 

I'm hungry. I'm so hungry I'm about ready to go to a food shelf. I'd hate to do that though. It'd be humiliating. Ma never had to get help from the food shelf or the county after dad walked out on us. She went out and got a job. That's what I'm trying to do. I turned in the applications and the person who took the application for the host job looked it over and said that because I didn't have a phone number down I wasn't going to get the job. I told them that I didn't have a phone or even a house and they said that that wasn't their problem. I know it's not their problem. Maybe I should have waited until I found a place to live to start applying for jobs, but to get a place to live I need money to pay for it....to pay for it I need a job, it's a never ending run around, but I guess if I don't find a job soon.....why do things cost so much? 

Well, I'm off to sing for my supper, literally. 

Wish me luck. 

Mike. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Sorry the chapter's are short.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now it should be in order...I hope.

August 18, 1965

Dear Journal, 

I'm still living in the truck. The In-n-Out burger place didn't pan out because I didn't have a phone. I'm out of money except for what I can get playing music.....and that's not a whole lot. The most I've made so far is thirty dollars....over the course of five days playing for eight hours. But at least I got something to eat so....there was that. 

I've made a decision. It was hard and I don't like doing it, but if by the end of the month I don't have a place to live, I'm going to go and apply for housing or something. I can't be living in my truck the rest of my life. Sleeping on the seat is starting to hurt my back. 

I really need to learn some new songs. There's one song that I started writing back in Texas I might sing that one, but it might be to country for this place. Guess I won't know until I've tried. I've been singing a lot of Patsy Cline and some other country songs, but I don't think they like it. Maybe I need to get a gig at a club...there's a place on the Sunset strip called the Vincent Van go go I might try and see if I can get a gig there, if I can't maybe I can get a job there and get my foot in the door or something. 

I don't know why I'm so tired lately, but I am. 

Well, I'm going to write a letter to Ma and tell her that I'm doing fine and everything is just peachy. then I'm going to bed. 

Mike. 

 

August 21, 1965 

Dear Journal, 

Maybe it was a mistake to come here. What was I thinking?  I'm living hand to mouth right now and still have no place to sleep, except in my truck. 

I went to the go go place and they already had all the jobs filled, but I found out that amateur night is the third Friday of every month. I hurried out to my truck and flipped through the stick on calendar that I stuck to the glove box and carefully circled the 17th of September so I'd remember, maybe I'll get lucky? 

Here's a new something I'm writing. 

_You_ _and I travel to the beat of a different drum_

_Can't you tell in the way I run_

_Every time you make eyes at me._

I've given up on the other song for now. It's cheesy and dumb.....something I would not for a million years sing....and if I wouldn't sing one of my own songs then who would? 

I need a shower. My head is so dry I'm itching like crazy and might look like I have lice, and I probably stink up to the high heavens. Wonder if I can find a place that will let me shower for free like a truck stop or something..... 

Mike. 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get put up. Work really came down on me this week and I didn't have internet for a while.

Aug 29, 1965 

Dear Journal, 

I found a place to live for now. It's a homeless shelter but at least I got a roof over my head and a place to sleep that won't do a number on my back. It's a first come first served thing where if you're not here by six O' clock at night then you don't get a room.  God, I never thought I'd be so down on my luck as to sleeping in a homeless shelter. The person I'm sharing a room with seems shifty. I don't trust him. He keeps looking at me like he won a prize or something like that. He creeps me out.   
  
I went to the county as well and filled out a form for food support so I hope that comes through. 

It's funny. I knew it would be hard to come out to California and make it big, I just didn't know it would be _this_ hard.   
  
Well, I'm going to write a letter to Ma and tell her some lies about how everything's alright, then try to get some sleep. Hopefully, nothing is taken when I wake up in the morning.   
  
Night.   
  
Mike. 

 

September 4, 1965   
  
Dear Journal, 

 I've settled into a routine. I get up at five O' clock take a shower, get breakfast, a cup of coffee with some sugar, cold cereal, and orange juice. Then I'm out the door with all my stuff in the truck looking for a job. I've been filling out applications for every starter job I can think of. Then it's to the park to work on my routine for the amateur night at the go-go place and lunch if I can get something with the money I made playing, then back to looking for a job and then to the shelter by three O' clock to make sure I got a room for the night. 

They just flickered the lights, five minutes till lights out. I'd better go and get my teeth brushed and things like that.   
  
Mike.     

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So here's chapter 10. I'm sorry this is late getting put up, my internet was acting up so. Anyway. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

September 10, 1965 

Dear Journal, 

I'm sorry I haven't been writing as regularly as I should, but it's been pretty much the same thing every day, plus I've been practicing for amateur night at the Vincit Van Go go. I'm nervous about it. What if they don't like my style of music and I get booed off the stage? Guess I'll worry about that some other time. Right now I need to think of right now. 

I was filling out an application for a waiter job today at a Mister Stake when this guy shows up at my elbow and tells me I used the wrong stake. I look up was this guy about my age in a Mister Stake uniform smirking at me. I asked him if he was the spelling police. He said no, but if I wanted to job it might help if I learned how to spell the company's name right. I was going to tell him to butt out and leave me alone, but before I could he took my application and sat down and started writing on it. It took me a full minute before I realized he was correcting my spelling. After he got done he went over and grabbed a new application and told me to copy down everything I wrote and the correct spelling that he wrote over my wrong spelled words. So I did as he wanted me to and handed it in. I thought that was going to be the end of it but oh no. This guy said that he was taking his lunch break early and followed me outside and down the street, jabbering like a bluejay. He said that his name was Mac or Mitch...something with an M and he lived in California his whole life. He saw that I was carrying my guitar and asked if I played. I said no, I just carry it around for exercise.  He apologized then asked where I came from. I told him that it was none of his beeswax and walked faster to get away from him. But he kept up with me all the way to my pick up. He said that I had a cool truck and wished me luck on finding a job then turned around and left. It was weird. 

Anyway, I'm off to bed. 

Mike. 

September 14, 1965 

Dear Journal, 

Where do I begin? I guess with yesterday. I went to the library and read for a bit, I started reading _Death of a Citizen_ I can't check it out of course because I don't have an address yet, but I'm hoping I will soon. I also wrote a letter to Ma and the family. I think she might be getting worried that she doesn't have an address to write to me yet. Maybe I should see how much a PO box would be and rent one.   
  
The amateur thing was yesterday night and it was kind of fun. I think they liked my songs so that's good. It was a pass the hat kind of pay and I got maybe five bucks. Not the best, but at least I can build a reputation with my songs and someone will offer me a record contract or something. Saw that Mac person as I got up on stage to sing. He sat through my whole set list and as I got off stage he said that I was really good and asked if I wanted to sit down and talk. Since I had nothing else going on and I wanted to hear the other people perform I thought what the hell and followed him over to where he was sitting. Turns out the guys' name is Micky with no 'E' in it. The no E sounded like he has said it a lot so I questioned him about it. Turns out he had teachers in grade school who spelled his name with an E and he got so sick of it and just started introducing himself as Micky with no E.  He went on to say that it was short for Michael and that Michael was his middle name, and George was his first name but no one called him that because his dad's name was George as well and it got confusing. He said to make it even more confusing they had a dog named Mickey as well. I'm starting to think this guy is just naturally chatty. He quieted down some as someone else took the stage and started singing. This guy was good, not the best, but he was good. Then there was some folk group doing a cover of Joan Baez. I didn't really pay attention because I'm not that into folk songs, to be honest. I like some of Bob Dylan but I'm more into country. Anyway, after everyone got done, I got up to go and Micky followed me out to my truck. I asked him why he was following me and he said that maybe we could hang out sometime. I said yeah sure and got into my truck and left. 

Today I went to see how much it would be to rent a PO box. For a small one, it's 45$ a month. So for now renting one is out of the question. Had another meeting with the county today to talk about when I can receive SNAP. They said I was an 'Emergency case.' and said I can get it as soon as tomorrow. They said that they had the phone number of the shelter I was staying at and they'd call there once they got all my paperwork in order. Then I can come back and get some stamps to buy food with.  

Well, I'm off to bed.   

Mike. 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter 11. 
> 
> As you can see I'm putting in real clubs that Mike played in in the 1960s.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO LONELY NEKO FOR LOOKING THIS CHAPTER OVER FOR ME!!!!

September 16, 1965

Dear Journal,

 

Well, I've been lucky with getting to the homeless shelter on time every day to get a bed, but tonight I wasn't so lucky. I got busy filling out applications, then went to the library to read.

I didn't get the job at the Mr. Stake place, and read and lost track of the time. Before I knew it the library was closing up, and I missed the cut off for getting a room.

So, I'm sleeping in my truck again. It's not that bad though… I mean, yeah, it does a number on my back in the mornings, but least I get some sleep.  Anyway, that's where I am now, in my truck, in the parking lot of a store.

I don't know what I'm going to do when I run out of money for gas for the truck. Sell it, I guess. Then I'd have money, but no truck to get gas for. Well, that would be some irony for ya.  

There's also the matter of food. I still have a dollar and some change from the five dollars I got playing at the Go-go place...but am saving it for letters home. Lying again about how everything is just peachy.

There is no way I'm telling Ma that being in California is not all that it cracks up to be and the streets aren't paved with gold.

But now seeds of doubt are creeping in. I'll stick it out until next June...if by June things aren't looking up I'll go back to Texas.

I guess I have nothing else to say, so, good night.

 

Mike.

 

September 20, 1965

Dear Journal,

I found another place to play at and pass the hat. Maybe things are looking up?

This place is called The Troubadour. It's bigger than the Go-go place and it looks like people play country and get a warm welcome, so that's good...I hope.

Thing is, they don't have their amateur night until the end of the month... the last day of the month, no matter what it falls on so. I guess I'll see what happens then.

I was able to get to the shelter on time tonight, so I didn't have to sleep in my truck again. There is a kid I'm bunking with who I think I've seen before. He looks really familiar for some reason, but I can't place him.  

Well no, he's not a kid, he looks like he's around my age, maybe younger, so he's a kid in my book...don't ask.

He just asked me what I was doing. I told him I was writing in my journal. I don't know why I said that. The last person who was bunking with me asked and I said I was writing down song lyrics, and he wanted to hear the song I was writing. I told him it wasn't done yet but he kept pestering me, so finally, I sang some song about a dog. It was off the top of my head and really bad. That got him to shut up.  

Anyway, this kid just said okay, and lights were going to be shutting off in a half hour, then took out a book to read, stretched out on his bed and started reading.

Tomorrow I'll be back to the same old same old. Looking for a job. Wish me luck.

Mike.   


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, if you see any please let me know and I'll correct it ASAP

September 24, 1965

Dear Journal,

I'm happy. I'm pretty sure I got help from the County.  When I got into the homeless shelter tonight one of the workers there said that the county had been trying to reach me and they handed me the county's number. I took it, thanked them and started looking around for a room. When I found one I went in and was going to put my stuff on the bottom bunk but someone was already on it. It was the blond kid and he was playing some tune on his banjo. He looked up just as startled as I was then smiled. He set the banjo down and got up telling me he was hoping that I'd be here and he was keeping an eye out for me. He then started talking about how he got a job at a place called 'The Golden Bear' or someplace like that washing dishes and maybe we could jam together him on his banjo and me on guitar. I glared at him then took you, should I even call this book you? and the number for the county and just stormed out. I'm sitting at an empty table right now. 

God, it's not fair! Here I am busting my back trying to get help and find work and some kid who I met twice has already got a job. What does he have that I haven't got? No, I don't want to play music with him I want to get a job and move out of this hell hole and play my own music by my self! Is that so hard to do? I guess for me it is. I bet everyone in Texas is laughing at me. Dumb ass Michael, thinking he can make it big in California playing country music. What a loser. I bet that's what they're saying. Oh, great the blond kid just came out looking for me. Got to go.

Mike.

PS. Blond kids name is Peter.      

 

October 2, 1965

Dear Journal,

Reading back on my last entry I was pretty harsh. But I was mad. Guess that's why I haven't been writing to much. I was still mad and a little jealous of the kid, Peter. 

I ran into Micky a few days ago while playing at the Trubador. He asked me if I wanted to go to a party with him on the 16th. Apparently, one of his friends is throwing a party to celebrate Halloween. I told him that Halloween was still a few weeks away. Micky laughed said that because Halloween fell on a Sunday this year his friend thought it would be a good idea to have a party a few weeks before so he could study. That's when I found out Micky was in college. I don't know why that shocked me. I guess seeing him working at the Mister Stake made me think he was working full time or something. He said that he was earning a degree in architecture, and working a part-time job to pay rent and have some spending cash. He started walking away still talking and when he saw I wasn't following he ran back grabbed my sleeve cuff and pulled me along until I started walking next to him. He said that the LAVC, Los Angeles Valley College, didn't have on sight housing so he had to rent an apartment with a roommate. He rolled his eyes at that and I got the feeling that there was a story behind that but kept my mouth shut. Micky would more than likely tell me sooner or later whether I wanted to hear it or not. 

I played at the Van Gough Gough on Thursday and ran into Peter who was playing as well. I didn't know what to say really, I still feel pretty bad about what I wrote about him. It's not his fault he got a job before I did. Maybe I should try talking to him? But not right now. Right now I want to go to sleep.

Night.  
  
Mike.

PS. I am getting help from the county. I need to go in sometime next week to fill out some more paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this got put up late. I thought I had put it up here but I didn't. Sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hey guys. I'm sorry for the long wait. It has been crazy here. Anyway. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. 
> 
> 'shonera' is 'genre' I'm just thinking it's a word that Mike doesn't see written down all that often.)

October 5, 1965

Dear Journal,

Good news! I'm getting help from the county! They just need a few more things filled out that I forgot to put in. Anyway, I'm getting food support but not cash assistance, guess they don't know how much a guitar player makes passing the hat. Anyway, now all I need is a job and I can start saving up to get a small apartment. Maybe Micky knows of a good place that's cheap to rent? I'll have to ask him the next time I see him.

I called home today to wish Ruth a happy birthday, she's now eighteen. I told her I was sorry I couldn't send her a gift but being the sweet kid that she is, she said that my calling was the perfect gift.

Filled out some more job applications today and had one interview that was a train wreck before it even started.

Anyway, I'd better go and get something to eat.

I'll write later.

Mike.

Later

See, I told you I'd write later.

-M.

 

October 12, 1965

Dear Journal,

I woke up this morning and went to go to the library like I have been doing since I came here and found out it was closed. I was wondering if it was Sunday today and grabbed a newspaper and it's not, it's Tuesday. So I figured they were closed for mantnenc or something so I went to see if the county was open so I could fill out the paperwork that they needed. They were closed as well! So I wandered around wondering why everything was closed. That's when I heard someone playing some instrument. I followed it and found Peter sitting on a park bench picking a banjo.  He had his banjo case out with a few dollars in it. I don't know if they were dummy dollars so people would know to put money in or if people had come by and put money in, but it didn't look like a whole lot. Maybe we could-hmm.

Anyway, I stood there and watched him pick for a few minutes then he must have felt someone watching him because he looked up and let out a scream that would have waken the dead. Because he screamed I screamed and looked around wondering why he screamed. After we both got done yelling he told me that I startled him. I asked him how on earth did I startle him? He said that I walked quietly and was 'lurking' and he didn't hear me. I told him that next time I'd wear a bell so he'd know I was coming. Pete smiled and said that that would be great. Lord help me.

I asked him if he maybe wanted to hang out or walk around for a bit. He agreed, pocketed his money and packed up his banjo asking if I had a particular spot in mind.  I told him I didn't but was willing to just walk around. Peter nodded and we started off. I didn't really know what to say to break the silence so I asked what kind of music Peter played. He lit up like a Christmas tree and started talking about songs I've never heard of. I had to ask him to slow down a little and tell me the shonera of music. He stopped talking and gave me a blank stare. I sighed and thought about how to rephrase it. Finally, I asked him what kind of music he played. He told me that he liked playing folk music but really he'd play any kind of music that made people happy. He asked me why I came out to California and where I was from originally. I told him I was from Texas and had come to California to make it big as a singer. I told him about mom and my siblings and how I didn't like school all that much but did the work. How Mom wanted to send all of us kids to college but we never had the money. I told him about Ruth's birthday and how guilty I felt for not being able to send her a gift. Hell, I even told him how jealous I was of him that he got a job and I didn't. Peter laughed at that and said the only reason why he got the job was because his friend was working as a bus-boy there and he was more than likely going to get fired because he had dropped so many plates and cups they had to order more. Plus, it takes longer for him to understand what people mean when they give him directions and his boss doesn't understand why he misunderstands the directions he tells him. He asked me what my favourite music was and I went off telling him about Patsy Cline, Danny Hutton, Johnny Cash and other country singers.

All in all, today was a good day.

Mike.

PS.

I found out why the library and county were closed. It's Columbus Day.

**Author's Note:**

> (Thank you for reading. If you liked it please leave a review.)


End file.
